Going Home
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: carter returns from rehab with an old friend!


Disclaimer: I am sorry to say I don't own E.R. or it's characters! (  
  
Setting: what happened after "may day," carter did indeed go to rehab but at a different location! And how the staff reacts to a surprise he brings home.Yes Chen is still pregnant and Malucci is still blonde! (  
  
Authors note: I am not a doctor, nor do I want to be, so any medical info or references come from me watching E.R. Fall of 2000  
  
"hey, so do u think they'll welcome us with open arms?" he mused to his female companion. " maybe..." she trailed off, regaining her focus after the harsh honking of the jeep in which they sat. "you know carter, you always were very impatient!" she told him mid-laugh, but stopped abruptly when the honking continued. "why do you still call me that? We've certainly seen enough of each other to be on a first name basis, I mean I call you anna!" "you've just always been carter, why ruin the legacy" she said with a sarcastic grin. " I know," he said almost to no one as he tried to look past the cars in front of him to see what's causing the jam. "don't you think that we should have told them I was coming!?" "do you hear sirens?, I hear sirens!" carter said seeming to ignore her question. "I am not even sure they know that I am coming!" he said in response to her previous question.  
  
Carter zipped up the plastic window of the jeep to try to drown out the over whelming horns from the cars around him. At this point anna, too, had become somewhat annoyed at the delay in the road and looked in the rear view mirrors, as the sound of the sirens became more prevalent.  
  
"looks like a tow-truck." She answered to the unspoken question.  
  
She had gotten to know him a lot better in rehab, and also was able to rekindle the fire she once saw in him that seem to have diminished since last she saw him. Although she wished it to be in different circumstances, she welcomed his presence. She looked over at her obviously over stressed more-than-friend and remembered the time she first saw him out side of the realm of Chicago........  
  
Philly, Summer of 2000  
  
Benton and carter were at the admit desk of a rehab hospital that was referred to him by Dr.Green, that specialized in the treatment of treating doctors with drug dependency issues. Benton was apparently signing him in, as carter (looking especially ragged) stood against the wall humming whatever song was playing in the car when they left for the center. He had just closed his eyes trying to pretend he was not there, when he heard a quite familiar voice. As he drew closer to the blonde haired women, Benton had wondered what had sparked such enthusiasm in his friend. He had been very solemn through the whole trip so far ** probably in the beginning stages of withdrawal ** he had thought, but know something had gotten him aroused with curiosity. Benton could tell because he saw that I- know-what's-really-going-on-and-I- am-going-to-find-out-smirk on his face. He knew that he may be up to no good but Benton was happy to see that smile, it seemed to have vanished after the stabbing. "anna!?," carter called still half way across the lobby of the center. As memories flooded back to both carter and Benton, anna turned around. The pleasure and confusion on both of their faces showed how much they really missed each other. "carter?," she said, pushing past the doctor that was trying to talk to her.  
  
They shared an awkward embrace before they began their version of a 'bullet'. And then the questioning began...  
  
"this is the last place I'd expect to see you!" carter had told her even though he didn't mean it, he was just surprised. "you too, what brings you here.. you miss me?" she said half sarcastically and half wanting it to be true. "a...ummm.long story, you go first." He told her trying not to let on his true pain. "well, you'll be happy to know you were right about Max. he o.d.'d a few weeks ago but this place is really helping." She explained. "oh, see now I expected you to be a doc here or something, sorry to hear about Max." "so why are you..." she was interrupted by Benton. " ok, you're all signed in," he told carter.  
  
And with that anna nearly choked on what little coffee was in her mouth.  
  
"signed in!?!" "like I said long story"  
  
Benton sensed the tension  
  
"ummm. I should go call mark, tell him we got here ok," Benton said as he motioned to leave.  
  
After Benton left carter and anna sat down and carter proceeded to tell her the whole story. He told her about Lucy (except for their 'fling', but she could tell), the stabbing, his back, and the fentynol.  
  
"so are you mad at me?, what are u thinking?" he asked after seeing the shameful look on her face. "I am not mad I just thin you're a hypocrite!" and with that she got up started towards the elevator.  
  
Fall of 2000  
  
"we're almost there." He told her reassuringly as he saw her tapping her fingers nervously. "yeah I know, but.." She was cut of by carter. "did I ever thank you!?" he asked. "for what, getting pissed and leaving you in the middle of the lobby?" "no, for coming back!" he told her with a grin. 


End file.
